Bloomerang
Bloomerang is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ''and Plants vs. Zombies Online.'' The Bloomerang’s boomerangs can hit up to three targets and hit them a second time on the boomerangs return. It is the first new plant that is introduced in Ancient Egypt and it is the sixth plant the player will get. It is an upcoming plant in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Bloomerangs can hit up to three targets in their lane, twice! Special: can hit up to 3 targets, with two hits each As the first new member to your home defense team, Bloomerang enjoys long walkabouts with his friend, Koala Bear, and listening to his Bob Barley albums out back. Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, the Bloomerang hurls ten boomerangs in a cross-shape pattern. Level upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2 Binding For every Bloomerang planted, the next cost decreases by 5 sun every time. Combat Training Bloomerang has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). Level 3 Stronger Binding For every Bloomerang planted, the next cost decreases by 10 sun every time. Cell Activation Bloomerang has another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). Costumed (Chinese version only) Plant Food ability now throws big boomerangs. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Boomerang: Hit all enemies on the screen. Needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies The Bloomerang is an easy-to-use and a versatile plant, as it can reliably take care of multiple zombies at once. In regular levels, two columns along with a column of Bonk Choys or Snapdragons, and a column of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts can take care of the zombies almost perfectly. However, one has to be careful that it can only take care of three zombies at once and is not a substitute for a Fume-shroom. Therefore, it is not a reliable weapon against overly massive amounts of zombies. Its attacking power is also quite low despite hitting twice, as its firing speed is half that of a Peashooter's, and cannot kill a Conehead Zombie by itself, and its plant food upgrade has less power than that of a Peashooter, and thus adequate support is needed. It can be a good strategy to use the Bloomerang when there are many tombstones in Ancient Egypt's levels (especially Pyramid of Doom) so that the three first graves gets two hits at each boomerang thrown. Gallery Trivia *The boomerangs that the Bloomerang throws are actually its petals. *Bloomerang fires very slow at first, then fires at normal speed after firing the first boomerang. *When this plant attacks tombstones of Ancient Egypt, the tombstones glow red color. *Its name is a portmanteau of "boomerang" and "bloom". *This is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time while fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Pea Pod, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Sunflower. *If all the zombies are near the Bloomerang, the boomerang only goes to where the last zombie is and comes back. *In Vasebreaker, if the Bloomerang is attacking a zombie, the boomerang will go to where the last vase is even though the vase cannot be broken by it. *In Bloomerang's Almanac entry, Bob Barley is a pun on Bob Marley, a Jamaican songwriter. *Though the Plant Food upgrade of the Bloomerang will throw ten boomerangs in four directions, all pictures of the Bloomerang (including the animated picture in the Almanac) only show nine. *There are many references to Australia. **The projectile is based on the Boomerang, a weapon made in ancient Australia. **Its friend is a Koala Bear, an animal who lives in Australia. **The Almanac entry contains the phrase "out back". Outback is another term for the remote areas of Australia. *Jester Zombie can deflect its boomerang, but despite being attacked by it, the Bloomerang will grab it instead, nullifying the damage. *If a Bloomerang throws a boomerang, and the player digs it up, the boomerang with travel back off the screen and hit any zombies it passes. It cannot be deflected by Jester Zombies if this happens. *In the latest update in the Chinese Version, Bloomerangs no longer catches its boomerangs. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgrade plants Category:Tier 2 plants